When Rabid Fangirls Attack
by Tigris2
Summary: Welcome to the TV show, When Rabid Fangirls Attack. Rated K for fangirls trying to remove Sesshy's shirt, and because K just looks stupid.


A/N: Okie, dokie, this is kind of a parody of The Amanda Show. You'll know what I'm talking about if you've seen the epsidoe with "When Hula Girls Attack". Please, nobody sue me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or anything related to Inu Yasha, but I DO own tapes of recorded episodes! *laywers bust in holding up guns* "Do you have the written consent of Cartoon Network and Rumiko Takahashi?!" *holds up legal-looking document* Just Cartoon Network. "Get her!" *laywers shoot guns, and I dodge and run away screaming*  
  
Hello, and welcome to "When Rabid Fangirls Attack". This is a program whose purpose is to help alert people to the danger anime bishounens and other male characters face from rabid fangirls. Today's episode will show attacks on male characters from the anime "Inu-Yasha".   
  
Our first unfortunate victim is none other than Inu Yasha himself. Let us watch his attack, captured on film by our camera-man in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
~*~*~*~*Footage~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha has just come out of a tree, when out of nowhere, dozens of rabid fangirls leap out and cover him. Upon zooming in we find they are tugging on his ears, pulling on his hair, and glomping him. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku run up when they hear him screaming. They take one look at the scene, and fall on the ground laughing. Miroku wipes a tear away from his eye, and says "Way to go Inu Yasha!"  
  
~*~*~*~*End Footage~*~*~*~*  
  
And there you have it, our first attack. I find it absolutely disgusting to witness such senseless and appalling behavior. So let's watch it again in slow-motion.  
  
~*~*~*~*Slow-motion~*~*~*~*  
  
Here we see the rabid fangirls stalking around in the shadows. When Inu Yasha drops out of the tree, we see them spring out of the shadows and cover Inu Yasha. We see him thrash around and scream, while the fangirls pull on his hair, tug on his ears, and glomp him repeatedly. We see him screaming, and we see Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku come running up. We see them collapse on the ground laughing as the fangirls continue their attack on Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Slow-motion~*~*~*~*  
  
And now it is time for an interview with the victim. Tell us all about your attack Inu Yasha.  
  
"It was horrible!!! They came out of nowhere, and they grabbed me, and started pulling on my hair!! They tugged on my ears, and they GLOMPED me!!!!! And nobody would HELP me!!!"  
  
So how did you escape from the rabid fangirls Inu Yasha?  
  
"Well, after about an hour, Sesshomaru walked by and they ran after him."  
  
I see. Thank you for joining us on the show Inu Yasha. It just so happens that we have footage of the attack on Sesshomaru. Let's watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*Footage~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru is walking along through the woods with Rin. Jaken is casually missing. Then, out of nowhere, come the rabid fangirls! Rin moves quickly out of the way. They jump onto him and glomp him like no tommorow. Zooming in shows us that some of them are stroking the fluff on his shoulder, and some are trying to remove his shirt. Zooming out again, we see Rin running up, before the camera-man topples over in fits of laughter, bringing the camera with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Footage~*~*~*~*  
  
It sickens me to watch something so violent and fangirl-ish. So let's watch it again in slow-motion.   
  
~*~*~*~*Slow-motion~*~*~*~*  
  
Here we see Sesshomaru walking along with Rin. Out of the trees come the rabid fangirls! They jump on Sesshomaru as Rin dodges. They glomp him so hard that he can't use his claws to kill them all. Zooming in, we see them stroking the fluff on his shoulder and trying to remove his shirt. We see him thrash around as he tries to get loose. Zooming out, we see Rin running up, right before the camera topples over.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Slow-motion~*~*~*~*  
  
And now for an interview with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, tell us ALL the details of your attack.   
  
"It was awful! They jumped out of the trees, and glomped me so hard I couldn't take their heads off!! They were stroking my tail, and trying to take off my shirt!! And then Rin had to join in. *shudder*"  
  
So how did you manage to escape Sesshomaru?  
  
"After 4 hours they ran out of energy, and I ran off before they could attack me again."  
  
I see. Thank you for the information Sesshomaru. Now let's move on to the footage of our next attack, whose target was Koga. We have footage of this attack, though it is rather brief. ROLL TAPE!  
  
~*~*~*~*Footage~*~*~*~*  
  
Koga is hauling his furry wolf butt fast as the spped of sound across the countryside. Suddenly, he falls into a hole. The rabid fangirls leap out and jump into the hole. Zooming in and changing the camera angle, we see Koga trying desperately to jump out of the hole as the fangirls glomp him repeatedly. Finally, we see a flash and a tornado tearing off, thus telling us Koga has managed to escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Footage~*~*~*~*  
  
It is absolutely horrid to watch such behavior by fangirls, even if they ARE rabid. So let's watch them do it again in slow-motion.  
  
~*~*~*~*Slow-motion~*~*~*~*   
  
Thanks to the wonders of slow-motion, we are able to see Koga running as though he were a normal human. Up ahead, we see some sticks and leaves on the path. When Koga steps on them, he falls into the trap hole set by the rabid fangirls. My, they're crafty. We see the rabid fangirls run up and dive into the hole. Zoom in, adjust the camera angle, and we see the fangirls are glomping Koga when he tries to jump out of the hole. We finally see a pause in the glomping, and Koga uses this chance to leap out of the hole and run off as fast as little wolf legs will carry him.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Slow-motion~*~*~*~*  
  
And now for our interview with Koga. Tell us the details of your attack Koga.  
  
".............."  
  
Koga?  
  
"..............."  
  
*whacks Koga over the head with a blunt object* Now then Koga, tell us the details of your attack.  
  
"Well, I was running along trying to find Kagome and rescue her from dog-breath when I fell into a hole!"  
  
Hmmm-mmm. It was actually a trap hole made by the rabid fangirls who attacked you.  
  
"So anyway, they came out of nowhere and jumped into the hole! I tried to jump out and run, but they GLOMPED me !!!! I couldn't get away!!"  
  
Our slow-motion evaluation of the footage of your attack shows that during a pause in the glomping, you jumped out of the hole and ran away.  
  
"Yeah, I jumped out of that hellhole and ran like Naraku was on my tail!"  
  
Well, thank you for the interview Koga. I have a special surprise for you.  
  
"Really?! Is it Kagome?"  
  
No.....  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Let's see, what could be behind curtain number ONE?! Oooh, look! It's some rabid fangirls!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Now that Koga has run away screaming, it's time to end the show. If you witness an attack on ANY male anime character by rabid fangirls, please call this toll-free 500 number: 1-500-I-JUST-SAW-SOME-BISHOUNEN-GET-ATTACKED-BY-RABID-FANGIRLS-SO-IM-CALLING-THIS-500-NUMBER-TO-REPORT-WHAT-I-SAW. Your calls could help save a bishounen. *grabs Sesshomaru* Like Sesshomaru.  
  
And Sesshomaru, there's something you don't know.  
  
"What?"  
  
I'm a rabid fangirl too!!!   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Come back!  
  
~*Roll Credits~*  
  
A/N: So what'd ya think of my fic? Should I continue with another chapter for an episode with a different anime? I would need suggestions. Or, should I just let sleeping dogs lie and leave it as it is. R&R, limit 3 flames per person please! 


End file.
